The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Wireless application devices, such as laptop computers, are commonly used in wireless operations. And such use is continuously increasing. Consequently, additional frequency bands are required to accommodate the increased use, and antenna assemblies capable of handling the additional different frequency bands are desired.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multi-band antenna assembly 1. The illustrated antenna assembly 1 generally includes a chassis 3, a sleeve 5, and a solid, non-tubular cylindrical radiating element 7. The antenna element 7 has different diameters and includes first and second cylindrical radiating elements 9, 11, which have aligned centerline longitudinal axes. The first radiating element 9 is positioned adjacent the sleeve 5 and is held to the sleeve 5 by a heat shrink wrap 13. The first radiating element 9 also includes a larger diameter than the second radiating element 11. A coaxial cable 15 extends through the chassis 3, couples to the sleeve 5 at a forward location of the chassis 3, and then couples to the first radiating element 9 for use in operation of the antenna assembly 1.